


Наша маленькая вселенная

by Mynotyourpain



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, M/M, Philosophy, Routine, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynotyourpain/pseuds/Mynotyourpain
Summary: Наш космический симбиоз, который никогда не будет разрушен. Он — мой маленький солнечный зайчик, я — его серебристый лунный свет.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Наша маленькая вселенная

С самого детства мы жили с ним в домах напротив. Мы никогда не гуляли друг с другом, никогда общались друг с другом и никогда не пересекались на улице друг с другом, но нам этого было вполне достаточно. Он никогда в жизни не касался моей руки, лишь только моей беззащитной детской души своим солнечным зайчиком в моё открытое окно. Мы стояли каждый у своего окна и корчили смешнявые рожицы, пытаясь переплюнуть друг друга. Я морщил нос, он сжимал ладошками свои розоватые щёчки. Мы показывали друг другу весёлые сценки, воображая себя великими героями. Это была наша невидимая детская вселенная, где ни один метеорит не мог помешать нашему космическому, необъяснимому взаимодействию друг с другом. Он был моим мягким солнечным зайчиком среди ночи, я — его серебристым светом луны среди дня. Он дарил мне самые тёплые и самые яркие минуты в моей жизни, а я дарил ему едва ощутимые, но весьма необычные, в его. 

Солнечный зайчик от него в окно — и я тут же ожидаю его играющие глаза напротив. Солнечный зайчик от него в окно — и я ожидаю его милое, доброе лицо со слегка свисающими на лоб тёмными прядями. Солнечный зайчик от него в окно — и я жду его красивую добрую улыбку, освещающую всё вокруг и даже мой детский внутренний мир.

Это был симбиоз. Такой правильный. Такой фантастический. Такой солнечный. Такой лунный. Такой космический. Такой сказочный.

Я засыпал с мыслями о зайчике, я просыпался с мыслями о зайчике, я играл в машинки с мыслями о зайчике, я гулял с друзьями с мыслями о зайчике. Мой маленький солнечный зайчик с розовыми от радости щёчками.

Вновь солнечный зайчик в окно — и я уже тут. Мои маленькие детские пальцы коснулись своих губ, повторяя за зайчиком напротив. Теперь коснулись носа, вновь повторяя за ним. Теперь уха, лба и остальных видимых частей тела, заставляя меня светиться от счастья, которое он мне дарит. Мой маленький солнечный зайчик с золотыми от внутреннего света глазами.

Это маленькая вселенная в огромном количестве других, но совершенно не похожая ничем ни на одну из них. В ней есть только солнечный свет и лунный от него отблеск. Один даёт другому жизнь, а тот дарит ему лишь прекрасный, но не менее важный, свет. Это была маленькая вселенная, где я тонул в его светлой энергии, а он питался моим жизненным сиянием. Он — мой маленький мир, он — мой маленький солнечный зайчик.

Прошёл год, два, пять. Я вырос. Мой тёплый солнечный зайчик давно переехал, оставив мне лишь мою одинокую маленькую вселенную и записку, написанную неровным детским, но родным и солнечным, почерком, которая попала ко мне через окно. «Ты всегда будешь моим сказочным лунным светом, Джерард». Я вырос, но продолжал жить в этой, созданной нами, вселенной. Тут стало холодно. Лунный свет — это лишь отражение солнечного. Пропадает солнце — пропадает и луна. Из моей фантастической, сказочной маленькой вселенной вынули моего солнечного зайчика, который мог зарядить всё своей тёплой энергией. Я не мог отражать свет без моего зайчика, я не мог существовать.

Прошёл ещё год, и моя одинокая луна стала угасать всё больше. Моя вселенная стала сжиматься в размерах, не давая возможности существовать в ней. Наша жизнь — симбиоз, где я не мог существовать в отдельности от моего зайчика. Моя луна стала лишь холодным пустым и ненужным объектом посреди великого космоса, посреди той маленькой вселенной, которую мы друг для друга создали. Моя луна просто продолжала висеть в пространстве, не подавая никаких даже признаков своего присутствия. Я чувствовал как эта вселенная разрушается со скоростью света. Я чувствовал лишь холод внутри от погасших космических объектов. Я сам стал этим погасшим космическим объектом.

Прошёл ещё год. Моя вселенная была готова уже сжаться в секунду до одного нанометра, как вдруг я почувствовал маленькое тепло где-то вдали, прямо за моей погасшей от времени луной. Она вновь стала отражать свет. Я подошёл к окну и увидел его. Там стоял мой, хоть и взрослый, но всё равно такой маленький, солнечный зайчик. Я видел, в нём тоже была разрушена эта вселенная, но и видел, что он помнил о ней. Солнце может существовать без луны, но ему некому отдавать и дарить своё внутреннее тепло. Оно никогда не увидит тот красивый, необычный серебристый отблеск, если не будет дарить свой свет. Он помнил о ней. Мой мягкий маленький зайчик помнил о созданной нами вселенной. Он скучал по ней. Как и я скучал по ней. Как и я скучал по нему. Я почувствовал как мои глаза стали сверкать — это был тот самый свет, который он смог зажечь в этом бесконечном космосе, в нашем бесконечном космосе, освещая всё вокруг. Я вновь могу чувствовать этот такой правильный и такой нужный симбиоз. Он прикоснулся рукой к своим губам — и я повторил это. Он прикоснулся рукой к своим щекам — и я повторил это. Он улыбнулся — и я повторил это. Он — мой светлый солнечный зайчик, я — его серебристый лунный свет. Он — мой источник, я — его отражение.


End file.
